Kingsman: Knights of the world
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: We all know the story of 'Eggsy' but what about if he had a brother that followed him into his line of work? 'Nat' and Eggsy embark on a quest that will leave their entire views changed. Rated t for violence, death and cursing, somewhat follows the movies. No chapter this week. One chapter ever other Friday.
1. Brother

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here. Back with another story, this one about Kingsman. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Kingsman, Fox and a few others do.**

When Nathan 'Nat' Unwin heard his father had died, he and his brother, Eggsy, neither knew what to think of it for 17 or so years.

"Nat, what are you doing out here, didn't Dean-…"

Nat turned his head to see his brother next to him as he shook his head and leaned against the wall he was standing near.

"Dean is still being a jackass, life is still sucking and all that, what else is new, brother?"

Nat asked as Eggsy shrugged as Nat waved his hand in the air.

"You going to get a drink, Dean getting to you that much?"

Nat asked as Eggsy went to open his mouth before looking over to see his brother nodding before pushing off the wall before starting to walk down the street as Eggsy turned to face him.

"Why are you going, you don't drink, Nat."

Eggsy said before he ran over as Nat shrugged and put his hands in his pockets as they continued to walk down the street.

"No, but someone is going to start something, Eggsy they always do, besides, you gotten into trouble left and right since you dropped out of the Marines… I would say something about them teaching you discipline but… Never mind."

Nat said as Eggsy shot his sibling a dirty look as Nat smiled.

"Oh, you shut the fu-… You know, you could have been a soldier as well, you aren't going to rub that crap in."

Eggsy put in as Nat rolled his eyes before turning to speak to his brother.

"Yeah, I know, don't remind me, it's how I became good at fighting, Eggsy, someone has to pick up the slack for your crappy fighting skills, and it isn't like your buddies are volunteering to step in to help you if you get into a damn bar fight, dear brother of mine."

Nat put in as Eggsy tried to think of a good comeback before Nat took one of his hands out of his pockets to rub his forehead before stopping.

"Go get your friends, brother, I'll wait here and then meet you there."

Nat put in as Eggsy began to walk down the street as he turned back.

"Don't be late… Or a jackass, brother."

Eggsy put in as Nat nodded as he walked to the side of the street and leaned against the wall as Eggsy disappeared further down the street as his sibling was all but a dot as Nat watched him go.

'Never been the same since dad died, never became a Royal Marine, got into so much trouble that I had to step into to bail him out of… Now mom has a crappy boyfriend who might as well as be her abusive husband who treats us like trash just because he doesn't like us and we don't like him…. Wonder what else in life could get worse, it isn't like things haven't already gone to hell and back.'

Nat thought as he waited a few minutes for his brother as he looked down the street.

Nothing was out of the ordinary, Nat guesses it would take 4 or so minutes for Eggsy to get his friends before he could walk with them to their favorite drinking spot in the entire city.

He thought back to what his brother started to get at before he had cut his sibling off.

'Dear old brother of mine forgets I had to drop out of the army to keep him safe, Dean certainly isn't going to keep us safe, all he's done is drink and sit around the house and yell and screen at everything like the world owes him some damn reward for existing.'

Nat thought as he turned to see his brother and his 3 friends walking towards him as Eggsy grinned.

"Were you sitting there the entire time, dear old brother?"

Eggsy asked as Nat looked at his brother before smirking and responding.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like me to go home and let you sort things out in case you get into ANOTHER bar fight and I'm not there to bail you out? Because I can easily do that if it makes you happy, Eggsy, it really isn't any skin off my back what happens at the pub."

Nat said as Eggsy simply frowned and turned to walk away as Nat began to walk behind him and his group of friends, his eyes sweeting back and forth across the streets for any signs of danger to his sibling or his friends, he walked around his brother's friends until he was next to Eggsy before opening his mouth to speak once more.

"You know, it's been 17 years since dad died, I'd think you'd have said something about it, Eggsy."

Nat said as Eggsy kept his eyes forward as he spoke.

"We barely knew who he was, Nat, and all we have left of him is that medal that we were given when that one guy came to the house to tell us he died."

Eggsy put in as Nat frowned.

"A medal you never questioned as all, like how it got to us, what it was given to us for, the number on the back of it… But I guess crap like that doesn't matter when we can just drown it out, eh, brother?"

Nat asked as Eggsy was silent as the 2 siblings and Eggsy's friends continued their walk towards the pub, neither knowing the events that day would set in motion.

Author notes

 **Ok, I know this chapter isn't…. Perfect and I know this isn't how Eggsy is and all that. My first chapters are never perfect and since this story isn't going all m rated like the movie is, a lot of the cursing and all that is toned down. Next chapter will be on Friday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Brother to Brother

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Knights of the World. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Kingsman; Fox and a few others do.**

(Police Station, 2 minutes after Eggsy is let out.)

Nat watched the man walking with Eggsy as he sat on one of the stairs of the station, he could tell the man was familiar but he didn't know where the memory of him came from as the duo reached the bottom of the steps.

"Had to try and stick to Dean, didn't you, brother?"

Nat asked as Eggsy barely gave him a glance as the man turned his head to look at Nat, he fell into step on the other side of the man as he spoke up.

"Your brother has quite a pendent for getting into mischief, Nat, you really do need to keep an eye on him."

The man put in as they continued to walk down the street, Nat was silent, he knew for sure now that he and his sibling had met the man before, the only other way the man could know his name was if he spied on him and Eggsy, an option Nat could neither confirm or deny in his head.

"Yes, it seems Eggsy always has to tick off the wrong people, it's amazing he hasn't been to jail in at least a few weeks."

Nat put in, earning a glare from his sibling as they continued to walk down the street.

"Have we met before? I never forget a face… At least, my father used to say that."

Nat put in as the man frowned for a second before stopping and holding out his hand.

"I won't say if we have, but it would be rude not for me to introduce myself, Harry."

Harry said as Nat nodded and shook his hand as Eggsy looked at his sibling.

"You want to become friends with someone we just met, Nat? you think that's smart?"

Eggsy put in as Nat mouthed the words 'don't start when you did something as stupid.' Before he responded.

"Well, it's obvious, brother, Harry is a friend of our mother, he wouldn't know both our first names if he wasn't."

Nat put in as Harry nodded before they continued walking down the street.

"I'm surprised you remember that, Nat. But yes, I have met your mother, how is she, recently?"

Harry asked as Nat and Eggsy's hands clenched into fists.

"Oh, she's peachy unless you count her new 'boyfriend' who'd I love to knock sense into if he tries anything else on her."

Nat put in as Eggsy nodded.

"Yeah, Dean's a real 'charmer', Harry, he really is a piece of work."

Eggsy nearly snarled out as both brothers relaxed as they continued their walk down the street before Nat looked over at his sibling.

"I know I forgot to ask this before, but where are we going, neither of you told me where we were walking to when we started walking."

Nat put in as Eggsy put a hand on his brother's shoulder as they continued their walk down the street.

"We're walking to the bar for a chat, Nat, that ok with you?"

Eggsy said as Nat grinned upon seeing a similar smirk on his brother's face as he turned to Harry.

"Certainly, I do have to warn you though, Dean's goon squad might walk in when we're there, they don't think very much more then 'Eggsy is a guy I like to beat up', 'and don't tick off Nat'."

Nat put in as they turned to walk further down the street as Eggsy chuckled.

"It will take them a bit longer to get to the damn bar…"

Eggsy put in as Nat smiled and looked over Harry's shoulder with a smirk on his face.

"You didn't, did you? Oh, I can't believe you, brother, you stole they're car and wrecked it, no wonder Dean was busy cursing half the night away, I just thought it was because you didn't come home with his drink for the tenth or so night."

Nat put in as Eggsy simply smirked before shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey, they deserved it, mom won't let us do anything to kick Dean out, might as well make his life miserable while he's still living with us."

Eggsy put in as Nat simply grunted as they continued walking towards the mile away bar.

"To be fair, as long as you don't tell the slime ball, I'll deal with him, he's don't nothing but turn into a bigger pile of garbage back with when you're not around, makes me wish I was back in the damn army, brother."

Nat put in as Harry turned to face him before giving him a curious look.

"You were in the royal army?"

Harry asked as Nat won't to speak up before Eggsy beat him to the punch and began speaking.

"He was in for about a few months, he left before he got shipped off, Nat here said he came back when-…"

Eggsy started to say before Nat glared at his brother, cutting him off before he began speaking.

"I dropped out because Eggsy can't keep himself out of trouble for 1 day if I'm not around to make sure no one tries to beat the snot out of him, unlike yesterday, that wasn't me fault."

Nat put in as he walked off towards the bar with Harry in tow as Eggsy shook his head.

"Damn idiot is going to be the death of me one day, he might be family but he doesn't think for a damn second about himself."

Eggsy thought before walking away.

Author notes

 **Ok, the bar fight will be next chapter and then after that will start the Kingsman chapters. I want to point out the reason why Eggsy isn't acting like the movie is because I don't want to offend anyone by saying something that I don't know the meaning of. Next chapter will be next Wednesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Fight or Flight

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Knights of the World. Enjoy the 1150-word chapter. I don't own Kingsman; Fox and a few others do.**

(Black Prince pub.)

"Nat, you were saying about how the you had to drop out of the army to watch over Eggsy shortly after basic training?"

Harry said as Eggsy looked over to see his brother had barely had anything to drink besides his soda, Eggsy wasn't surprised at all.

'Never once touched alcohol since dad died, always has to be something like soda or water.'

Eggsy thought, the trio had been discussing Eggsy's recent events and Eggsy's drop out of the Royal Marines a while ago and Eggsy's recent stoop from soldier to nothing more than troublemaker.

"Well, it was that and the fact that I-…"

Nat started to reply before the sound of a door opening and a yell of anger cut them off.

"What the hell are you two doing here!?" 

A voice called out as Nat rubbed his forehead.

"Damn it, and I thought today wasn't going to end with a damn fight."

Nat cursed under his breath as he peered over to look at the men who had yelled at the trio.

'A pack of Dean's wild dogs, lovely…. And considering my dear old brother happened to steal Dean's car I know we aren't going to be able to talk this out.'

Nat thought as he turned and flashed Harry a look that said 'don't try and talk your way out of this, their ready to fight.'

Harry nodded as the thugs walked over.

"You got some damn nerve coming here after what you pulled, you're lucky Dean doesn't gut you like a fish and hang you on the wall after the crap you pulled, you know that?"

The head of the thugs who Nat had known went by the name 'Rottweiler', he sighed and looked at the men.

"Rot, Eggsy will apologize after we're done here, so let's please not-…."

Nat started to say as Rottweiler turned his fury to Nat who looked ready to stand up and toss the man across the pub if he didn't back off.

"Nat, shut up or I'll feed you your damn teeth sideways."

Rottweiler all but growled out as Nat gave the man a look.

"Tell me to shut up again and I'll kick your arse so hard your as-…"

Nat started to say before Harry cut him off by clearing his throat.

"Now, now, Nat, this can be solved without the need for violence…. Now, I don't know what your business with Nat and Eggsy but I have been having a stressful day, so before you do anything, I would like to finish my drink."

Harry put in as the man smiled before snarling at him.

"Get out, old man or you will be joining Nat on the floor…"

Rottweiler snarled as Eggsy turned to face Harry.

"Yeah, you should leave."

Eggsy put in as Harry sighed and turned to Eggsy and Nat.

"Very well, good day, gentleman."

Harry said before standing up and beginning to walk away as Nat flashed his brother a scowl as he noticed one of the thugs turn to Harry as another reached behind his back for a handgun.

"You should be lucky you're getting out, old man, this isn't something a geezer like you should see."

One of the thugs laughed as Harry locked the door bolt with a click…. Speaking the entire time.

"Manners. Maketh. Man. Do you know what that means?"

Harry asked and didn't receive an answer.

"Well then, let me teach you a lesson."

Harry said before flipping his umbrella around and flinging a mug of beer at one of the thug's face, knocking the man out at the gun wielding thug went to shoot Harry before Nat knocked the man out with a single punch to the back of his head.

"Are we going to stand around all day, or are we going to fight?"

Harry asked as one of the men went to throw a punch at Harry only for harry to deflect it with his umbrella, causing the punch to hit his friend and knocking him to the ground.

Nat and Eggsy watched as Harry dodged blows as if it was something he did all the time, he dodged a knife which hit another of the thugs as Nat watched with interest.

"Eggsy, what did Harry say he was again?"

Nat asked as Harry knocked one of another of the thugs named 'Poodle' into the bar as the man grabbed a bottle before Harry fired an electric bola from his umbrella, pinning the man to the counter and knocking him out.

"He only said he was a friend of our dad's, why?"

Eggsy asked as the two men that had been knocked out by Harry's bottle trick and a punch from Nat began to rise to their feet.

"Just asking, stay here."

Nat said as he rose to his feet and roundhouse kicked one of the thugs to the ground as Harry smashed another thug into a table before grabbing another stunned thug and slamming him into his friend, knocking them both out.

Nat slammed his fist into one of two thugs, stunning him as Harry slammed the last of his thugs into the counter, denting it as he looked over to see Nat knock out one thug with a headbutt before tossing the other into the wall.

He was about to turn to Harry when the sound of a gun clocking caused Harry to open the umbrella as Rottweiler fired a revolver at him, cursing the entire time he did so as Harry flipped a switch and fired an object out of his umbrella, knocking the man over twice as he turned to the bartender who was lifting a phone to his ear as Harry fired a dart out of his watch.

Nat watched the man slump to the ground as Nat began to think.

'Ok, dad had to be in the military, there's no way that sort of training could come from anything normal.'

Nat thought before he was snapped out of his thoughts by Harry pointing his watch as Nat at he looked down at it calmly.

"I won't say a word, Mr. Hart, swear it on my families' honor."

Nat said as Harry nodded before doing the same to Eggsy who as Eggsy shook his head.

"I won't tell anyone, I swear!"

Eggsy shouted about as Harry nodded and started to walk out the door as Harry lifted his watch to his mouth as he spoke into it.

"Merlin, I found two candidates, you might like one of them."

Author notes

 **Ok, since we all know how the scene where Eggsy gets away from Dean goes, next scene will take place at the Kingsmen Tailor shop. Next chapter will be on next Friday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Merlin's test

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Knights of the World. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Kingsman; Fox and a few others do.**

(Local park, 2 hours after brawl at Black Prince Pub.)

Nat didn't head directly home after the fight at the Pub, he had gone to the local park while his brother went home, he had gotten a phone call explaining what happened with his brother in the meantime, and another from a mysterious caller who had asked him to come to the local park.

And now he stood in the middle of the park, his hands in his pockets as he looked around at the empty park.

"Ok, I'm here, what is it you want?"

Nat called out, hoping to get an answer only to lightly frown as he turned to see a man pressing a glock into his chest.

"Money, Phone, hand it over, kid."

The man said as 7 more thugs stepped out from the shadows, 4 holding knifes and the others handguns.

"Certainly, I don't want any trouble."

Nat said, pretending to reach for his wallet before lashing out with a roundhouse kick, bowling the man over as he grabbed his handgun and rolled for cover behind a rock as the 3 remaining gunmen opened fire on him as the 4 thugs with knifes rushed him.

'Well, must night be the same as the military, but I've handled worse.'

Nat thought as he rolled out of the way of the knife wielding thugs while firing his handgun 3 times, disarming the thugs of their guns as they hissed in pain from the gunshot wounds on their wrists as Nat holstered the gun and sidestepped one knife wielding thug before punching him on the back of the head.

"Seriously, what was your plan, try and gang up on me with numbers? Sorry, buddy, not going to work."

Nat hissed out as he punched another of the knife wielding goons, knocking the man to the ground as Nat turned and used the momentum of another knife goon to toss him into the stone fountain, knocking him out as Nat turned to see the 3 remaining gunmen reaching for their weapons as he rushed them.

"Sorry, gents… You picked the wrong Royal Army soldier to rob."

Nat stated before batting the guns out of their hands as one of the men punched Nat in the stomach, stunning him before Nat managed to jump back from the final knife wielding goon to avoid being disemboweled as he headbutted the man before twisting his arm and making the man stab himself in the leg.

'Sorry buddy, but you did try and rob and then stab me...'

Nat thought before punching the man in the chest, knocking him over as another fist slammed into his back as the 3 remaining gunmen tried to shoot at Nat only for him to grab 2 of their wrists before sweeping his foot out and knocking them both to the ground.

"Ok, which one of you jackasses thought this through?"

Nat asked before kicking the third gunmen, knocking him into a tree as he let go of the other two gunmen to toss a haymaker at the recovering gunmen he kicked, knocking the man out as he looked at the two men as they stood up.

"I just took out more than half of your gang in less than 5 minutes… You really want to still try and rob me?"

Nat asked as the two men considered their options, shared a look then shrugged and rushed Nat as he sighed.

"Hey, don't say I didn't warn you guys."

Nat said as he rushed towards the men ducking their punches before kicking one in the ribs before slamming him into the ground and then headbutting the last thug and punching him in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him before tossing him into the fountain, knocking him out.

"Seriously, who send a bunch of thugs to rip off a guy with a phone call… No group of lowlifes I've run into have been like that…"

Nat said before he heard a voice clearing their throat.

"Very impressive, I can see what Harry saw in you… Though fighting isn't the only trait we're looking for."

Nat heard as he turned to see a bald man with eye glasses, a sweater, a white shirt and a tie as he crossed his arms.

"Let me guess, you set this all up as a sort of test? Thanks for giving me a heads up, 'buddy'."

Nat said as the man looked at the unconscious bodies before gesturing with his hand.

"Come with me, your brother is going through the same process you will, besides, some street punks don't seem like a challenge to you… The world will throw a lot worse at you in our line of work."

The man said as Nat started to follow the man out of the park.

"Whatever you say, Mr."

Nat said, hinting for the man to speak as he turned and spoke as the duo climbed into a car parked outside of the park.

"Merlin, but you will call me sir during the tests… As will all recruits."

Merlin said as Nat nodded before Merlin spoke up again.

"Most of the agents are trying out for the role of Lancelot… I'm picking you for the candidate of Percival… Let's hope me and Harry aren't wrong about you two…"

Merlin said as Nat fell into silence as the car drove out of the park and towards a tailor shop as Merlin got out.

"Stay here until I get back, then follow me."

Merlin ordered as he slipped out of the car and walked into the shop as Nat looked through the window to see Harry and Eggsy walk into a different room as Merlin talked to the man at the counter before walking towards the car and motioning for Nat to follow him as Nat walked into the shop.

Author notes

 **Ok, there isn't going to be a chapter next week but there will be on the week after that, I want to point out that Nat isn't going to be so skilled at fighting he beats everyone head on, this happened simply because they weren't as skilled at Nat was. Next chapter will have Nat meet Roxy and begin the tests to become a Kingsmen. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. First Test

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Knights of the World. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Kingsman; Fox and a few others do.**

(Kingsman Tailor Shop.)

Nat stood next to one of the beds in the room as he looked over the rest of the class.

'Two girls and the rest of us are guys? I'm starting to see who Kingsmen prefers for its agents.'

Nat thought as the brunette walked over as Nat pushed the rest of his thoughts to the back of his head.

"Nat, right? Your brother mentioned you before you entered the room."

The brunette asked as Nat smiled and held out his hand as the girl smiled back and shook it gently.

"It's Nathan but no one calls me that, so yeah, Nat. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms.….?"

Nat started to ask as the brunette smiled before speaking again as Nat leaned against the wall.

"Roxy. Roxy Morton, pleasure as well."

Roxy said as Nat nodded and looked around before speaking up as he did so.

"I'm not here for becoming Lancelot, the Kingsmen have two openings…. Just don't tell that, half these meatheads seem like their just interested in getting the position because they've seen how cool spies are in movies."

Nat put in as Roxy looked back at Charlie as he said something the rest of the boys laughed about as Roxy turned her gaze to Eggsy who was busy setting up his belongings as she turned around to see Nat already getting into his bed.

"Don't get too much sleep, I don't know how Kingsmen is with its operations but if it's anything like the army, that means we're probably be woken up in an hour or two to get working on a test or something along those lines."

Nat said as he started to shut his eyes as Roxy nodded and slipped off her shoes and socks as she sat down in her bed and closed her eyes as she started to drift off to sleep.

(2 hours later.)

The first sign of trouble Nat sensed was hearing the sound of rushing water as he rolled out of bed as Roxy and Eggsy did the same as he did so.

"Told you, this is a survival test, I've had a similar test in the army."

Nat put in as Roxy nodded as well as he and her started tearing apart the shower tubes as they turned to the toilets as the water reached their chests.

"Tear the showers apart, that's the only way we're going to get enough air to breath here when the water reaches your heads!"

Nat said as the water reached over the beds and toilets as he stuck the tube down the toilet as air rushed up to his lungs as he looked over to see the others doing the same thing.

The water reached the ceiling as he looked over to see his brother hadn't done the same and was swimming towards the window, Nat finally realized what his brother was doing.

'The window is 2-way, Merlin and the others must be on the other side monitoring us.'

Nat thought as Eggsy started to punch the window, causing spiderweb cracks to spread over the window as he punched away at the glass.

'The sooner that glass breaks, the sooner we're be able to breath.'

Nat thought as Eggsy punched the window with all his might and it shattered into dozens of pieces as the water started to flow out of the room as the class full of students fell to the ground as Eggsy gasped for breath.

"Smart thinking, brother, I guess the Royal Marines thought you something that stuck into your thick head after all."

Nat said as Eggsy gave a gesture with his hand that Nat rolled his eyes on as Merlin entered the room, stepping into the soaking wet room as it was completely normal as he stood in the middle of the class.

"Indeed, expertly done, Eggsy, not many people would have guessed that the mirror was two ways… Nicely done."

"Probably seen enough of them."

Charlie said as Nat held back from punching the man in the head.

"Charlie, Roxy, Nat. well done with the breathing tubes and the toilets, gives you an unlimited air supply."

Merlin said as Eggsy perked up as Nat mentally sighed as he looked around the room and guessed what Merlin would say next.

'I sense a 'but' coming here.'

Nat said mentally as Nat turned to face Merlin as he looked at the ground.

"Team exercise I'm guessing?"

Nat said as he looked at the ground and Merlin's eyes looked at the exact same thing.

The other girl of the group was draped over one of the beds… unmoving.

"Yes, you have all failed in my mind, you've forgotten the biggest lesson of all… Teamwork."

Merlin said as the trainees looked as Merlin spoke up once more.

"Yes, we do mostly send our agents out into the field by themselves, if your send out with another agent, you and said agent must be able to work together…. I'll give you 2 hours to get your Barings and dry off them it's onto the next test."

Merlin said as he walked out of the room as Nat looked at Charlie.

"You're a jackass, you know that? A smug, cocky jackass."

Nat said as Charlie shrugged and left with the rest of the boys as they laughed and continued to joke as Nat climbed to his feet and offered his hand to Roxy as she accepted it and climbed to her feet before Nat shook the water out of his hair.

"It's just like a job interview… A job interview designed to kill."

Author notes

 **Ok, I know I haven't updated this story in a while and I'm sorry for that, but I want to say that due to other stories, this story might be on hold or have more infrequent updates. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
